


Good morning

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Hand Cuffs, Kinky, M/M, Master/Pet, Morning Sex, Pet Names, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Toys, Top!Michael, bottom!Luke, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wakes up from a lovely wet dream his boyfriend next to him.<br/>very kinky morning sex happens.<br/>:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty kinky  
> And has daddy kink so if you don't like it don't read please.  
> Typed up on phone sorry if any mistakes.  
> Enjoy :)
> 
> If any of you guys want to request somthing just comment it and I will be sure to write it :)

A groan filled the silent morning air as Luke's eyes slowly opened like a flower, his body groaning in protest as the light made him squint as it hit his eyes. The blonde sighed rolling over to see a ball of white hair as Michael let out a morning groan as he pulled up the covers letting out a yawn. his green eyes looked over at Luke as a little smile crosses his face.  
"Morning sweetheart" his voice thick and croaky with sleep  
Luke smiled at the boy Sinking into the sheets trying to stay warm.  
"Come cuddle" the white hair boy smirked making Luke  
smile pushing myself into the boys open arms feeling his body warmth buzzing against His skin as he wrapped his arms around Luke as Luke wrapped his legs around him nuzzling into his neck. Luke's hands running through his boyfriends hair lightly Michael's head leaning back into Luke's touch.  
"Have any dreams?" The White hair boy grumbled  
Luke groaned in response nuzzling deeper into the boys neck.  
"I know you did, you were moaning like crazy" the blondes voice came out rough and croaky from his sleep  
"Was I?" The older boy chuckled slightly pulling Luke closer so every inch of their skin was touching.  
"By the sounds of it you were having a lovey wet dream"  
The blonde muttered softly making Michael chuckle  
"I am hard"  
Luke rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, he sunk down into allowing the sheets to send warmth into his body as He nuzzled into the bed.  
"Roll over Onto your back sweetie" Michael coos softly making the blonde groan but He rolled over onto his back letting Michael pull him onto his body as his hand gently pulled up the tanned boys shirt as his fingers gently Ran along Luke's skin making the skin tingle as his fingers made contact with his body.  
Luke's head rested on his shoulder as his boyfriends hands traced the skin.  
The tall  
Boy hummed softly as a warm buzz ran through as Michael's hand ran along his hip.  
His hands slipping down to Luke's thigh causing the tall  
Boys back to arch suddenly at the rush of pleasure.  
"You like that kitten?" He hummed a hint of lust in his voice.  
"We can't Michael, the boys are next door" Luke muttered but the older Boy simply chuckled "their fast asleep" his hands seeming to pick up pace grabbing the blondes ass who let out a yelp in shock as his boyfriends hands worked on his ass making luke arch his back.  
A dark chuckle left the boys lips "Shh calm down kitten" Luke whimpered softly in reply feeling his cock harden at his boyfriends touch.  
"D-daddy, touch my cock" the blonde muttered making his boyfriend groan at the boys filthy words.  
"Sorry baby daddy only listens to good boys that say please"  
Luke's back arched as Michael's finger slipped closer to his hole.  
"You wanna hear about my dream sweet heart?" Michael asked lightly nipping at Luke's ear making him moan.  
"Please daddy wanna know what made you hard".  
Michael smiled at his boyfriend.  
"Well sweetie" the boy started a hand leaving the boys butt cheeks slidding around to the boys thighs giving it a squeeze  
As the other hand played with Luke's lovey ass.  
"I was sitting on the bed and I looked across the room to see the the most gorgeous sight" Luke Could feel Michael's cock get harder and harder against Luke's leg who could not contain a moan as Michael's hand skimmed over Luke's boxers.  
"What did you see daddy?" The younger boy asked wiggling his ass.  
"You, you were on the ground on all fours little kitten ears, your lovely thick cock in a lovely pink thong your lovely blue eyes glued on to me you know what really made me nice and hard" Michael moaned into Luke's ear "what daddy?" The blonde asked looking up at his daddy's green eyes.  
Michael's finger starting to tease the boys fluttering hole.  
"In you was" but the boy stopped clearly getting worked up at the thought of the dream he started to thrust up into Luke's leg desperately.  
"In you was a lovely big red butt plug opening you up perfectly and on the buttplug was a perfect tail hanging out of you, your such a prefect kitten" the older boy was now desperate thrusting up against Luke's leg.  
"What did I do daddy, did I lick your perfect cock, did I chock on it daddy?" Luke moaned knowing Michael was losing self control.  
"Let's find out shall we kitten, get on the floor all fours".  
Luke jumped of Michael's body quickly meeting the floor looking up at his master shaking his lovey bum waiting for his daddy to fill him up make him scream his name.  
He watched as Michael went to the bedroom draw pulling out a box placing it on the bed.  
Luke's mouth nearly watered at the sight.  
Michael opened the box licking his lips pulling out a big red dildo,hand cuffs, a bottle of lube, Condoms and a cute fuzzy pair of kitten ears.  
"You know sweetheart we need to get you a little tail would you like that?" Michael smirked at his boy whos mouth gasped at his boyfriends words "yes daddy!! I would love that" the Boy yelled happily making Michael smile at his boy.  
"Can I touch my cock please daddy" Luke asked with a smile shaking his bum slightly  
"No baby no touching" Michael growled at the boy.  
"Ok kitten come over here next to the bed post" Luke crawled over his bum shaking as he walked over to Michael sitting and looking up at his daddy with big blue eyes.  
"Boxers off baby" the older boy ordered Luke's hand went to his boxers grabbing onto the fabric pulling it down in a swift movement his cock hitting his toned stomach making Michael moan and lick his lips.  
"Your So thick and pretty princess" the older boy moaned picking up the kitten ears slipping it onto the boys head, Luke purred and looked up with big blue eyes.  
"Fuck kitten, so hot" Michael growled patting Luke's bum. "You know sweetheart I have Something for you" Michael hand reached back Into the box pulling a black collar from the box.  
Luke gasping at the collar as Michael smirked down at his boy as the spun the collar around his fingers.  
The white haired boy leant down slipping the collar around the boys neck the collar looking Perfect on the boys tanned skin making him look absolutely filthy.  
"Fuck yer baby looking so slutty for me" Michael hummed hooking his finger around Luke's collar pulling him to the bed stand.  
Michael made quick work grabbing the hand cuffs, cuffing the boy to the bed stand As he sat patiently on the floor.  
"Well kitten, what should I do to you, all chained up and waiting for my big cock to fill you up" Luke moaned at this he was now painfully hard wanting anything to touch him to let him cum.  
Michael hummed lightly to himself picking up the Lube and the massive dildo.  
Meeting Luke's eyes as he sat behind him on the floor.  
"Daddy!, I need your fingers or your massive cock" the boy whimpered making Michael smirk as he poured the lube over his finger making them nice and wet and without warning he pushed a wet finger into the boys waiting hole cause the boy to whimper at the Feeling as Michael slowly pushed it in and out.  
"Daddy can I have another ready for it, need it" the boy whimpered.  
His daddy gave him What he needed he pushed another finger in. This time not waiting and going slow he knew luke wanted it nice and hard just the way Michael liked it.  
Michael pushed his fingers in quickly making Luke arch his back and pull on his cuffs moaning for his daddy.  
"I think your open enough" Michael smiled pulling his fingers out.  
Michael grabbed the big dildo pouring lub all over the red sex toy making sure it was nice and wet for his kitten.  
without a warning he shoved the big red toy into the boys tight heat making him scream as he suddenly was filled to the brim.  
Michael left the toy their keeping it still in the boy seeing him slowly get more  
Desperate slowly getting more slutty till the blonde was crying out "daddy, PLEASE DADDY OH MY GOD PLEASE NEDD YOU OH MY GOD DADDY fill me, FILL ME TILL I AM FULL" The boy yelled making Michael  
Lose it pushing the toy in and out at a impossible pace making Luke go insane the boy screamed pushing up agienst the toy. the toy fucking his tight little hole. Luke was riding it now slamming Into the toy like his life depended on it.  
"Keep going honey" Michael muttered the boy throwing his head back in pleasure looking feeling so full his body getting closer and closer, he tugged on his cuff and felt Michael run a hand through his cat ears.  
"Daddy, I am gonna cum"  
As soon as the blonde said that Michael stopped pulling the toy out making Luke whimper.  
Once again Michael reached for the lube pouring it into his hand running it over his hard cock.  
"You ready baby" the boy whispers giving Luke a little kiss  
"Yes daddy" Luke smiled.  
Michael slipped into Luke's hole moaning at the warmth and tightness.  
"Oh my god baby" he moaned as his balls hit Luke's bum.  
"Fuck me nice and hard" the blonde moaned.  
Michael smirked before thrusting into the boy madly making him moan and throw his head back, Luke started meeting Michael's thrust making a perfect rhythm, Michael's cock going in nice and deep filling the boy to the max.  
"So good kitten" the boy moaned grabbing Luke's hair pulled it back so he could attack the skin peppering on kisses.  
"So good baby, feels so nice around me"  
Luke felt himself become closer as Michael's cock fucked him nice and hard.  
"Michael gonna cum" he moaned Michael picking up pace pounding into the boy making him scream out forcing his orgasm through him, Luke's eyes shut in pleasure as his cum hit the carpet.br /> "So fucking hot kitten, gonna cum fuck yes!" Michael moaned his thrusts getting slower as he muttered over and over "fuck, fuck, fuck" as he spilled into the condom.  
Pulling out of the boy.  
"Well, good morning sweet heart" Michael chuckled leaving a kiss to the boys lips  
Unlocking him from the cuffs and pulling him back into bed for a cuddle.


End file.
